Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can connect with other users on the social networking system. In addition to connecting with other individual users, users of a social networking system may also form connections, associations, or other relationships with non-individual entities. For example, users may choose to connect with a neighborhood restaurant, a musical group, or a non-profit organization. Social networking systems value these user-to-entity connections because better-connected entities tend to use the social networking system more, thus providing a more robust social network with more content, increased user-engagement, and increased advertising opportunities.